1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector using adhesive to position the contacts received therein.
2. Description of Related Art
Normally, the package connects with the substrate through an electrical connector. The electrical connector includes an insulating housing and a plurality of contacts received therein. Each of the contacts includes a body portion positioned on the insulating housing, a top contact portion extending upwardly beyond the insulating housing for connecting with the package and a tail portion extending downwardly beyond the insulating housing for connecting with the substrate. The body portion includes a barb portion interfering with the insulating housing for positioning the contact on the insulating housing. But the barb portion interferes with the insulating housing usually makes the insulating housing be deformed.
Hence, it is desirable to provide an improved electrical connector to overcome the aforementioned disadvantages.